Forgiving You
by Sugarcube18
Summary: Hermione and Draco have never been the best of friends. Now a new marriage law is forcing them together. Will they be able to forget their painful past and forgive each other?
1. The beginning

**This is the marriage law fic that I've promised myself that I will make AND finish. There are a lot of unfinished and un-updated ones out there and it's really depressing. Hopefully you'll like it.**

The whole Idea was preposterous! Forcing muggle-borns to marry into purebloods_. 'decreasing racism' my ass. _Hermione thought angrily. The ministry was forcing her to marry the first pureblood they found.

It had been two years since graduation and two years since the final battle. The ministry was saying that the separation and racism between the muggle-borns and the purebloods was still a issue. Also they were having problems with wizard population since the war. So of course they to kill two birds with one stone and make this law.

The fact that they thought they could control her of all people made her furious. She didn't particularly want any pureblood to marry. One would have thought she would have chosen Ron, but one EWW, and two he was married. He was not even an option for her partner. She was an independent witch and she enjoyed being that way!

The ministry said that they would be matching people by age. Also they said were matching them on a intellectual level in attempts to make good educated matches. Hermione was not dumb. She didn't need a letter from the ministry to tell her who she would be placed with.

The only person her age that even came close to her on an intellectual level was Draco Malfoy, and although the letters weren't coming til next day she might as well start packing her bags for the manor. She collapsed onto her favorite sofa with a sigh and tried not to fidget.

She would miss her flat. Surely Malfoy would make her move out and move into his family home. Although Draco Malfoy was not as evil as they had believed in school he was still nasty as hell and was very difficult to deal with. Thinking of Draco Malfoy, Hermione imagined him in her minds eye.

He was more built then he was in school. He had once towered above her, but she had grown quite a bit after graduation. That was extremely rare for a girl, but now she stood a good four inches below him in height which was not much considering.

His hair was long, but not as long as his father's had been. He only grew it to about an inch above shoulder length. He had his hair cut a bit shorter in the front for bangs. His eyes were still the same cold grey. His dressing was always immaculate leaving her always feeling under dressed.

She knew this because Draco Malfoy was not an enemy of hers anymore. She even had a few conversations with him that were not mean at all. She could be civil with the boy as long as he was civil back.

He attended many of the events she did since he had also played a big part in the war. That was not to say they were friends. They just weren't on shaky ground as much as before.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She slowly got up and shuffled to the entrance of her flat. As soon as she unlocked the door Draco Malfoy himself pushed his way past her. She stood their for a second gaping at his nerve before shutting the door and locking it.

"Malfoy," she greeted him coldly. He frowned.

"Granger, you're not stupid so I'm going to make this short. You've probably thought by now that the ministry will put you with me. There is nothing I can do about this. I can assure you I tried. I will tell you right now though… this marriage will not likely be one of happiness or _love_." He said 'love' as one would say 'dog shit'.

"Like I'd ever love you!" she scoffed and he smirked.

"I guess that it mutual then. I could NEVER love _you._" He told her as he looked her up and down. She blushed and smoothed out her shirt self-consciously. She watched him visibly shift, getting comfortable in their verbal sparring.

"Granger, The ministry is going to want us to promise a child to them. Although this is vile, we will have to abide by a certain wizarding contract…" he trialed off looking around the room. "Merlin Granger, no Gryffindor colors? I'm impressed!" he stated absentmindedly. She snorted.

"Red and Gold isn't the best color combo and it isn't really my style." She said carefully. He nodded his agreement.

"Look Granger we can talk later about this I just needed you to know what you should be expecting. Oh and buy some nicer clothes." He added as he made his hasty exit.

"Bye Malfoy," she called and she could hear him call the same back.

"This is not going to be pleasant. One would think he'd spend more time talking to me if he was going to come all this way." She said to herself. Draco Malfoy may be smart and he maybe charming, but he certainly wasn't the one for her. At least that's what she thought.

**Tell me what you think. Where do you think this can go? So many possibilities! REVIEW and I'll update sooner! Oh heck everyone knows I'll probably end up reviewing tomorrow anyway… but REVIEW!**


	2. The Letter

**This chapter is mostly an explanation of the relationship Hermione has with every one of her friends. It won't have much Dramione in it. I can only hope this comes out well.**

I don't know if anyone else has ever experienced waking up in the morning surrounded by people with large and mostly fake grins. It is just as unpleasant as it sounds. It takes me a second to realize that the people around me are Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Only Luna's grin is sincere.

She, unlike the others, felt that the marriage law was very romantic. Luna's always been a little… well, crazy. I notice that Harry is holding an envelope addressed to me. His hands are shaking although he was trying desperately to hide that from me.

"Your letter came this morning and we wanted to be here for you when you open it." Ron told me as he put his arm around Luna's waist pulling her closer to his side.

"Umm…" I replied as I tried to rub sleep from my eyes and get a feeling of despair out of my gut, "Could you wait until I get dressed?"

"Oh, yes we can! Take your time. This is so exciting! It's like straight from a story book." Luna said as she pulled Ron out the door. Ginny gave me a small genuine smile before exiting with Harry. Harry looked as if he were about to get sick with anticipation.

I let out a long sigh as I got out of bed. I'd rather rip that letter up than have it contain proof of my suspicions. The ministry was probably run by sadists. There was no way people in their right mind would let this law pass.

I pulled on a skirt that fell half way down my thigh and a camisole. I couldn't help trying to dress nicer for _him_. I want this marriage to at least be enjoyable and if I couldn't concede to putting on a nice pair of clothes every once and awhile then it would most certainly never work out.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and added a bow to my hair. A green bow. It seemed that it was a subconscious choice, but I realized as I looked in her mirror that it symbolized a lot. Slytherin green, I smiled in a sad way at myself before turning to face the world

_It's like we're already married. _I thought as I opened the door of my room. I took a deep breath. This was my last chance to enjoy life as a Granger.

I walked into my flat's living room and all of my friends looked up and smiled at me.

"We've decide that we want to do this the right way!" Ginny said excitedly.

"With TONS of alcohol." Ron finished for her as he held up a bottle of fire whiskey. I couldn't help but smile. They were great friends and they definitely knew how to lighten the mood for me.

"Pass me one." I said as I plopped down next to Luna on the couch. Luna handed me a drink immediately.

My friends all talked and tried to put aside the issue for as long as they could, but after silence fell upon the room, they all looked towards the letter that lay on the table. I sighed in apprehension.

"Oh, just open the damn thing." Harry told me nodding towards it. My hand quivered at the thought.

"Yes, lets open it," Luna said.

"You can Luna. I just…" I couldn't stop myself from trailing off.

Luna patted me on the shoulder and reached for the letter.

"It can't be that bad Hermione," Luna said as she opened the seal. "I mean just think about how pretty your children will be." I did my best not to gag. "Okay now," Luna said as she began to scan the page.

"Miss Hermione Granger, the ministry is pleased to announce that you will be married soon to a pureblood wizard. We have done our best to match you to someone that can compete with you on an intellectual level. Based on your high scores on many of your wizarding tests we have matched you with…" Luna's eyes widened, in a way that would have been described as comical on any other day.

"Oh my," she said softly.

"What! What is it!" Harry and Ginny both exclaimed as they both grabbed the letter and scanned the page.

"Absolutely NOT!" Harry bellowed. Ginny looked very pale suddenly and Harry taking notice and calming down slightly, comforted his wife.

"What! Is it that bad?" Ron asked nervously.

"Ron, It's Draco FREAKING Malfoy! Of course it's bad!" Harry screamed as he hugged Ginny.

"It's who?" Ron said with wide eyes that matched Luna's.

"DRACO MALFOY! Harry shouted. Silence followed as the reality set in. They all looked to me with concerned eyes.

"I think its fine." I whispered. "At least I know him."

"What did you just say?" Luna asked slightly recoiling from me in surprise.

"I said 'I think its fine'." I said a little louder. Ginny looked at me with her thinking face on.

"Well… If it's fine with you 'Mione." She said "Then it's fine with me. I can't wait to buy a dress with you! This will be so fun! You are having a ceremony right?"

I smiled at Ginny and Luna nodded her agreement. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding as I saw Harry relax and Ron smile. They were going to stay with me though this. I would never be alone.

**Tell me what you think! Sugarcube18**


	3. The Manor

**I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter and I hope this chapter is up to par. I know that I update e really fast and I hope that is a good thing.**

Later after her friends had left Hermione had received a letter from Draco Malfoy telling her to be packed and ready to move by the next morning. Know it was ten at night and she was exhausted, but she had finished her packing and everything looked strangely empty. She had left the bigger pieces of furniture in the room because she knew that she wouldn't need it at the manor.

She had packed all of her books and clothes. She had also packed some things that were too precious to be left behind such as her mother's necklace or Harry's gift to her last Christmas.

Know she clambered into bed and pulled the sheets around her for the last time at her flat. It took her many hours to fall asleep and she thought about her future. She could imagine living in a huge house and never seeing her husband, but that to her wasn't a happy thought.

She also thought that there was no way that Malfoy would lock her up in the house. He would make her go to events and parties. She sighed at the thought of having to be social with people that she wasn't even acquainted with.

When her eyes finally drifted closed she realized that she had forgotten to set her alarm, but she was too tired to set it just then.

She awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her. Her eyes shot open and she immediately reached for her wand that lay under her pillow. She had been involved in a war after all and she had learned a few things about self-defense. She sat up in bed with her wand drawn and pointed at the intruder's chest before anyone could have batted an eye.

"Woh! Granger calm down! It's me." Shouted a familiar voice and she looked closer at the man next to her bed. Draco Malfoy stood holding his hands up in front of him as if surrendering. She sighed and lowered her wand.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I was just startled." She told him as she replaced her wand under her pillow.

"I'll make sure I never wake you up in the mornings with out warning you first then." He said sarcastically. "Come on you need to get ready. The house elves have already taken your things."

"Okay, well could you leave so I can get dressed then?" She said motioning towards the door. He rolled his eyes, but left the room.

She had laid out clothes at the foot of her bed yesterday. She picked them up and started getting dressed. Her hair had grown a lot more manageable after school. It was a bit longer and had a nice spiral type of curl to it. She usually put it up so it would be out of her face, but today she just brushed it.

Hermione had never been one for make up, but today she swiped some lip gloss on. Her outfit consisted of black flip flops, a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She gave herself a once over and nodded her head in approval.

As she entered her small empty looking living room Draco stood from the couch. His cold and emotionless eyes scanned over her and she almost shivered. She felt very vulnerable around Draco Malfoy and part of her always had been.

"Come on then," Malfoy said as he finished looking at her attire. "We need to use floo since you haven't ever been to the manor before." She nodded her head and reached for her powder.

When they arrived at the manor and finished dusting themselves off Hermione took a look around at the room they were in. The room itself was not large, but it gave the sense of overall grandness. The ceiling was high and the wood floor looked to be in excellent condition. The room appeared to be a sitting room. There were to French doors that, she assumed, lead to the rest of the house.

She realized that she was gawking and quickly shut her mouth. Malfoy chuckled as he led her out the French doors into a large entry hall and up a set of very large, and very grand, stairs that seemed to be the focal point of the entry hall.

They turned left after taking their journey up the stairs and followed the hall to the end. A tall door stood in front of them and Malfoy opened it for her as she stepped in.

It seemed to be the master bedroom. It was very large and very magnificent. Big pieces of furniture that filled it did nothing to take up the space in the room. In fact the furniture looked small in comparison. The bed was particularly large though. It looked as if it could swallow her. The bed spread of course was… blue?

As if knowing what she was thinking Malfoy answered her unasked question.

"Green and silver are not always the best color combos either, it would seem, and after years of the colors one likes a bit of… creative coloring." He said uncertainly. She smiled as he brought up their earlier conversation.

"It's nice Malfoy. A little large for my tastes, but it's alright." She said to him and he let a small smile grace his lips.

"Look Granger, I'll show you the rest later but right now I really must go. I have a meeting today with some very important people. I'll be back for lunch, but if you need anything just call for Pinkie. She'll help you if you need something." He told her as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, and the bathroom's through that door." He said as he pointed to the door on the left side of the room. She nodded in understanding and he smiled for a second at her before disappearing out the doorway.

**READ **_**AND**_** REVIEW! Tell me what you think.**


	4. The Library

**Here's my next chapter. Some of you have been asking for some conflicts and I promise you they will arrive eventually. Maybe in this chapter if I can think up a way to do it.**

It had taken Hermione about an hour to get bored. Right now her watch said it was eleven. She realized then that lunch time wasn't a very definite time. _He could be back at one._ She thought unhappily. She was extremely bored as she sat swinging her legs on the bed.

Just then the door opened a tinsy bit. I small house elf entered the room timidly and as it cought sight of her smiled. Hermione assumed this was Pinkie.

"Mistress Granger! You have arrived. Master Malfoy said not to disturb you unless you needed something, but Pinkie just had to meet you madam." Pinkie said as she twisted her pillow case.

"Hello, It's quiet alright. You weren't really disturbing me. I'm actually quiet bored." Hermione said to the creature and the elf's ears shot up.

"Madam, if Pinkie could, she would tell you something about that Pinkie thinks will make you less bored." Said the elf as it bounded onto the bed. Hermione nodded in excitement as the elf lent forward to whisper in her ear. "Master has a library. It's very large and Pinkie thinks master as said something about Mistress liking books." Hermione jumped off the bed and turned toward the elf, who stood proudly on the bed as if it had won something.

"Where is it Pinkie?" Hermione asked and the elf jumped of the bed and started to scurry from the room.

"This way, Madam Granger." She said tugging at Hermione's jeans. Hermione laughed and grabbed the elf's hands as the walked down the winding halls of the manor.

+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(

She had never seen a library with so many books since her Hogwarts days. The nineteen year old let her inner five year old take hold and ran to the nearest shelf and started looking for any book that caught her eye.

She had a big pile of books ready for reading and she had only covered one fourth of the library.

She just wanted one more maybe… she went back to look through the shelves. Something caught her eye in the middle of a shelf. 'What in the heck was a Tolkien book doing in _Malfoy's_ library' asked her nineteen year old self.

"Could you please tell me what you're doing in _my _library Granger?" asked a cold voice from behind her. _Uh OH!_ Thought Hermione's inner five year old. She turned around slowly after picking up the Tolkien book.

"Could you tell me what you're doing with a muggle novel in your collection?" She asked in the same cold tone.

"I can have what ever I want in my library Granger! At the moment I _don't _want you in it. So OUT!"

"You can't tell me what to do Malfoy! Pretty soon this will be my library too!" Hermione said in a frustrated tone as she replaced the book on the shelf. "You're lucky that I'm hungry or I would put up more of a fight about this." She told him as she stomped out of the room; behind her she could hear Malfoy sigh.

She could have cared less about him at the moment. She wanted food Damn it!

"Granger wait up!" Malfoy called and Hermione turned around impatiently tapping her foot.

"What!?" She asked he caught up to her and gently turned her to the right.

"The kitchen and the dining room in that way." He said softly.

"Oh"

"Yeah," he said as he started to walk in the right direction.

"Thanks," She told him. He didn't answer.

**Yeah, I know it wasn't the big fight you guys were looking for. I think I'm going to save that for later. Next chapter will have Draco's point of view I think. Not sure yet. I want you all to know that although this marriage law is insane both Hermione and Draco are grown up enough not to bicker every waking moment. No matter how bad there past has been.**


	5. The Bedroom

**Hey! This is from Draco's point of view. Not much else to say.**

The day had gone by fast. Lunch had been pleasantly silent and for dinner they ate separately. Draco had just finished putting his book away in the library when he noticed the late time. It was about twelve in the morning. He ran his fingers through his hair as he left the library to go to bed.

This morning's meeting had been boring at the most. His job required little of him. He was on a board that screened proposals for laws at the ministry. The wizarding world worked a lot different than the muggle one. He had to look at the proposed law with out a biased opinion and decide if he should pass it.

After they did that if there was any problem with the law it was directly relayed to the board. There had been many complaints about the marriage law, but as he had said to Granger, he couldn't do anything about it.

He sighed as he turned the door knob of the master bed room and pushed the door open. It was still new to him, this being with Granger thing and although they were not yet married even her living with him felt weird. So when he saw her fast asleep in his bed it still came as a slight surprise.

One of the bed side lamps were still on and it looked like she had fallen asleep reading. They book had fallen to the ground beside the bed and Draco carefully picked it up and sat it on the night stand. Granger looked very innocent in her sleep.

She had her wavy hair undone and it was splayed across the pillow and some waves had covered part of her face. She had a tight muggle shirt on and some baggy sweatpants. The covers where drawn only around her feet. She had a slight smile on her face. From what, only Merlin knew. The girl was certainly strange, but Draco had to admit that she was beautiful.

He pulled the covers up her body and climbed on to the other side of the bed.

Hermione's boy tossed suddenly and it startled him. She now faced him and half of her hair covered her face.

"Bloody hell Granger," He murmured as he carefully swept the strands back off of her face. He scooted closer to her and examined her closely for the first time. She had a light scattering of freckles over her face. There where not near enough to call them obnoxious. They were just prettily dusted onto her cheeks.

He slid a finger over her cheek and stilled to see if she'd wake. She didn't even shift. They were supposed to meet with a ministry official on Monday to set the days of the wedding. This would also mean marking a date where they would have to have conceived.

He hated to think about Granger's reaction to planning for children with him. He knew that her distaste for him still ran deep in her very veins. The fact was that he had been awful to her for seven years and 

he had only been agreeable to her for two. It would take longer still to get her to trust him enough to let him near her.

He dreaded having to go to that meeting with her in only two days. His hand picked up one of her curls and wound itself in it subconsciously. He registered that it was extremely soft and it suddenly felt wrong to be touching her. She was so innocent and he was so tainted. It was if there rolls had been switched. She should have been the one titled 'pureblood'.

He shifted farther away from her and shut his eyes in a desperate attempt at sleep and eventually it came.

+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(

When Draco opened his eyes in the morning he realized what a terrible position he was in. Hermione had twined herself around him during the night. Her leg was in between his and his arms had wrapped around her back. Her hand was tangled in his hair.

She shifted against him suddenly and he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as her leg rubbed against a very _sensitive_ area.

"Merlin," he whispered softly as he gently pried himself away from her warm body. She did not wake and Draco figured that she was a heavy sleeper. He left the room quickly as if trying to escape her presence. Who would have guessed that the little mudblood could affect him so easily?

**So there you go. NOW REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. The Elf

**Hey! New chappie is up! HOORAAY! I hope you like what I did with it. **

Hermione awoke in Malfoy's bed and it took a second to realize what she was doing there. She realized that she had never felt more rejuvenated then she felt then.

Malfoy was no where to be seen and she was beginning to wonder if he had even slept there at all. Then she figured he had since she hadn't remembered falling asleep with the covers drawn up. Pinkie suddenly flew onto the bed with surprising speed.

"You're awake!" She screeched. Hermione giggled and patted the elf's head. Pinkie shivered with contentment. "Master said to tell Miss Granger that she would be having breakfast alone." She said suddenly solemn. "I think Master is afraid of Miss Granger." Pinkie told her.

"why would you think that," Hermione wondered out loud.

"Master has never left the room this early before. He almost ran from the bedroom before stopping to tell Pinkie what to do today." Pinkie said as she collapsed onto the bed next to Hermione.

"It is nice to have a lady in the house. A real lady, not the slimy pug lady that snaps at me." Pinkie sighed. Then her ears perked up and her face turned to an expression of horror. "No! I have insulted Master's friends." She shouted as she leaned over and took a lamp in her hands and began to hit herself with it while repeating 'Bad Pinkie!'

"PINKIE STOP!" Hermione yelled. "I order you to stop!"

"Thank you mistress." Pinkie sighed as she put down the lamp. "Pinkie doesn't know what came over her. Pinkie knows not to talk about Master's friends like that."

"You know what Pinkie why don't you show me some other stuff I can do around here." Hermione said to change the subject and Pinkie's eyes lit up with wonder.

"Yes, Right away." The little creature said as she pulled her out of bed.

&

Over the day Pinkie showed Hermione around the house. Hermione was beginning to become very attached to the young elf. Pinkie said that she had only recently become a true house elf. Malfoy had treated her decently. She was extremely happy to serve the Malfoys and although only Draco lived here now she couldn't wait to have more Malfoys to serve.

Hermione still felt slightly at the thought of creating children with Malfoy. She found it was better to think about children in general. She had always wanted children although she had never wanted them so early on in life.

She had been good with kids from early on and now the thought of having children made her smile as she set her head down on the pillow of Malfoy's bed. She hadn't seen him all day and had been hesitant 

to press on the issue with Pinkie. The creature needed her space sometimes to and Hermione didn't want to pry into the life of Draco Malfoy.

She closed her eyes and tried to shut her mind up so that she could get some sleep. She heard the door open and she decided to open her eyes. Draco saw her and stilled.

"Hey," she called softly while pulling the covers around her. His shoulders sagged as if in relief.

"Hey," he said in return before preceding to walk over to the dresser and remove his shirt. Her mouth dropped open and she was glad that he was turned away from her. She hid her blushing face in the blankets. She heard him turn around and chuckle at her expense before climbing in to the bed right beside her.

"You should calm down Granger. I'm not even close to you." He told her and she pulled her head out from the sheets. It took her awhile because the thought of Malfoy asleep next to her topless keep her mind swimming, but she eventually fell asleep.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Draco Malfoy woke up to find himself once again twined in Granger. He growled softly when her lips brushed against his neck sensually. God, he couldn't believe he was reacting from the simplest things when it came to her. She was so warm and she felt so very good pressed against his body.

Reluctantly he began to remove himself from her grasp, but his knee accidently brushed against the apex of her thighs. She let out a delicious little moan right in his ear and he swore softly at his bodies reaction to _that_.

"damn Granger," he whispered to her as he gently removed her from his front and climbed out of bed. He got dressed in the bathroom and left the master bedroom with one last look at Hermione.

"Master!" squealed Pinkie as she launched herself at his leg and hugged it tightly. "Mistress and I had so much fun yesterday! You should stay here today Master and have fun with us!" she offered as she smiled warmly at him.

Draco shifted uncomfortably before nodding his head in acceptance.

"Yeah, I guess I could stay. I'll be in the library if you need me." He added and the elf nodded vigorously.


	7. The Garden

**Time for a new update. Let see what Hermione and Draco do with the day.**

Hermione wiped sleep out of her eyes and groaned as she woke up. See sat up in bed. This time the bed wasn't empty. Pinkie sat next to her on the bed humming a tune to herself with her eyes closed.

"Pinkie?" Hermione asked slightly confused as to why the elf was in the bed. One of Pinkie's eyes shot open to look at her.

"You're up!" She squealed in delight as she jumped to her feet. Hermione laughed at Pinkie's reaction. "Miss, I have to tell you something very exciting."

"What is it?" Hermione asked leaning closer to the creature. Pinkie smiled with her eyes twinkling.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Draco was deeply consumed in a story. His eyes wandered the page of his book. He had already read it of course, but it still captured his imagination. He loved books. It was always one of his biggest secret in his school days, but now he felt no need to pretend that he didn't like them.

"So you stayed home today, huh?" He looked up to find Granger leaning against the door frame of the library.

"Yeah, so what?" He asked her. She shrugged and made her way to him.

"It's just I haven't seem much of you since I've been here. I'm starting to wonder where the perks are." She sighed dramatically "I'm bored." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you are, but you are forgetting that I can't do anything about that. Entertain yourself or something."

"The last time I tried to I got yelled at by an angry Malfoy." She huffed and he smiled. "It's not funny I'm frustrated." Then she smiled as if an idea had struck her. Her face changed dramatically and she began to pout.

"What," He asked.

"Malfoy, could I please, please, please ask you a bit of a favor? Please?"

"Okay, now I'm afraid." He said with a grin as she begged him. "what is it?'

"Can I have a friend over? Or maybe two?"

"You are not having Potter or Weasel over here." He said with finality.

"It's not them I swear!" She promised solemnly. He looked at her at first before nodding slowly.

"Not today though. Later though," He said shutting his book and putting it on the table near them. Her face brightened.

"Oh, thank you!" She said to him before throwing herself at him. She meant it to be a hug, but she was pretty sure that it only counted if the other person hugged you back and she suddenly felt awkward. She drew herself away from him and looked down at the ground.

He sighed as he looked at her. She looked depressed that he had not returned the hug. He put a hand under her chin and drew her face up to look at him.

"You're welcome," he said softly before taking his hand off of her chin. She smiled a little.

"It's time for lunch Mister and Misses!" squeaked a voice at the door of the library and both turned to face Pinkie.

)()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After lunch Hermione started to leave with Pinkie to go to the garden outside, but Malfoy stopped them outside of the dinning room.

"You know Pinkie, I think I'll show Hermione the garden instead if that's okay with you." Hermione raised an eyebrow but Pinkie trembled with delight.

"Of course you can Master Draco. You go ahead." She said quickly as she rushed off to the kitchens.

"I think she's up to something." Hermione told him as she looked where Pinkie had disappeared from view.

"Probably, but there is nothing we can do about it." Malfoy said to her. She smiled slightly as she exited the house.

"It is really pretty out here." Hermione commented as she took in her surroundings. Trees of a forest lined the back of the manor's property, but gardens filled the yard.

"Yeah," Draco replied with a shrug. "I used to play here as a kid. I got tired of the manor after awhile."

"I think I would too after a while. It gets pretty stuffy." Hermione said as she walked on a path lined with many pretty flowers. Her head nodded as she concentrated on naming the flowers in her head. Draco noticed this and smirked.

"You always over think Granger." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know," He smiled back. From a house window an elf's eyes twinkled.


	8. The Ministry

**This is going to include the meeting with the ministry official. ENJOY!**

Draco Malfoy again awoke twined into Granger. This was beginning to get annoying.

"You know Granger, If your so into me that you can't keep yourself off when I'm sleeping, you should really get some help." Malfoy stated to the sleeping girl as he pulled her off of him. She murmured something in her sleep before turning away from him.

Malfoy went to get ready for their meeting with the ministry that was at noon. He knew this wasn't going to be the best day ever but he was hoping that it wouldn't be the worst. It all really depended on how bad Hermione wanted it to be.

Hermione sat up in bed and yawned she was tired. She knew that they had an appointment today because Draco had told her the day before. She heard a door knob turn and looked towards the bathroom door. She had to ask Malfoy what time the appointment was. The was the perfect time.

* * *

"Malfoy I need…." She trailed off as Malfoy entered the room wearing only a towel on his hips. She gaped and he raised an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes," he asked smugly. She huffed indignantly.

"I need to know when our meeting is." She told him as she stepped out of bed as she straightened the covers. She tried to distract herself from Draco. The room felt warm.

"Noon," He stated as he leaned his body against the wall behind him. She looked at her watch and frowned.

"It's ten. You could have woken me up." She told him and he smirked at her.

"Where would be the fun in that?" He asked and she growled.

"You're so infuriating sometimes!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the bathroom. "I'll be out in forty-five minutes or so. In the mean time eat something that way you'll be ready to go." She ordered and he scoffed.

"Like I follow your orders,"

"Whatever Malfoy!" She said as she slammed the door. What had gotten him in such a sour mood? He was acting childish.

* * *

Arriving at the ministry on time Hermione and Draco sat down at a small table and look toward the ministry official. He ruffled his hair. He looked very tired and beaten. He must have had a hard day with all of these arranged marriages.

"My name is Dennis. I'm here to tell you the guidelines in which you will set dates for your wedding and your pregnancy deadlines." Hermione flinched at his words, but she didn't vomit. That was a good thing.

"You two have to marry by the month of November. It's now September. I'd like you to set a date right now so that I can put in the record."

"October 2!" Draco replied decisively and Hermione tried yet again not to vomit. That was only in two weeks. DAMN IT!

"Malfoy," she hissed, but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Now… Dennis When will the ministry want us to be pregnant by?" Draco asked smoothly and Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"_US!_" She screeched and Dennis looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Just ignore her. That's what I do and it really seems to work." Draco told him and Dennis's eyes flickered between the two.

"You will need to be pregnant by… February on the third." Dennis told Draco and Hermione tried _really _hard not to vomit. This time it didn't work as well. Dennis didn't look too happy when he saw the mess she had made.

* * *

Draco was I the sitting room when Hermione stormed in. He looked up at her and tried to act nonchalant.

"Granger," He greeted and she clenched her fists.

"I'm inviting my friends over Malfoy. We'll be in the backyard if you need us." She stated as she turned to exit the room. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for being a bastard earlier Granger," He told her.

She turned to him. "Thanks," She answered quietly as she left slightly less pissed off.

Ginny and Luna had both agreed to come over and discuss the wedding. If Hermione just thought about the wedding in general then she didn't feel so sick. The fact that it was in two weeks was good and bad. It was good in the way that ripping off a bandage was good. It didn't leave too much time to think.

It was bad because she was getting married to (insert gulp here) Draco Malfoy. Ferret face. Snobby Pureblood. Gosh how had this happened? Oh, yeah it was the ministry! They had screwed up Harry's life and now they were messing with her!

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny giggled as Hermione met her in the garden. Luna also beamed up at Hermione from her seat in a chair.

"Hey guys," She answered dejectedly.

"So when's the big day?" Luna asked pleasantly.

"October 2," Hermione whispered as she took a seat next to Luna.

"WHAT!"

**I hope you liked it. I planned it out better I think in this chapter and there was a lot more dialog. There are many Dramione under tones to this story. if you can find the one I put in this chapter then you get a piece of cake. The chocolate kind.  
**


	9. The Plans

**Here's my next chapter. There have been a few of you asking questions about my challenge yesterday, which will continue. I meant that you need to look for clues that there are more feelings between the two then they outwardly admit. Such as them saying some thing that comes very easily that seems odd because they should have had to think about it before hand. HINT! Just look for clues that they've been thinking about the other person or the WEDDING!**

"WHAT?" Ginny and Luna said in unison. Luna's voice sounded ecstatic though. Ginny's… not so much.

"Mione! Why did you set it so early? That's two weeks from yesterday." Ginny asked her. Luna's grin dropped from her face.

"How are we going to have enough time to prepare?" Luna asked slightly less happy with the situation.

"First of all Malfoy set the date and second I have no idea." Hermione said exasperated.

"Mione," Ginny said slowly as if coming to a realization. "If you wedding date is so soon when is the baby supposed to be conceived by?" Hermione lowered her head.

"February third." She stated quietly and the two friends looked at her in awe.

"That's in like…" Luna seemed to be counting the days in her head.

"Five months and two weeks today," Ginny whispered.

"God, I hate that. It's like starting a count down till sex with him!" Hermione groaned. Luna perked up immediately.

"Oh, no," Luna said shaking her head, "You'll probably have sex before that. It will probably also take several times for you to get pregnant. Did you know that the amount o orgasms you have during sex directly correlates to how well you accept the sperm?" Luna said with a glazed over look in her eyes. Ginny and Hermione both stared at her.

"Anyway, I was hoping it could be small wedding and that maybe only you and Luna will be bridesmaids? You could pick out your own matching gowns." Hermione offered and both girls perked up.

"We'll get on that right away Hermione!" Luna exclaimed.

"We'll help with everything. Trust us. You're in good hands." Ginny said to her friend as she patted Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, I know that Ginny, but I just can't imagine what it will be like." Hermione said to her and both of her friends nodded understandingly.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The week had passed fairly quickly and Hermione was more nervous then ever. She avoided Malfoy as much as she could and she couldn't bare to hear Ginny and Luna talk about wedding plans any longer. She told them to just go and buy a dress for her. She told them she could care less what it looked like.

They had understood. She hadn't seen them since Thursday and now it was Monday. This was a complete disaster. Harry and Ron had tried to talk to her, but they had only managed to cheer her up a little.

Malfoy was beginning to turn up places that she was in the house. He wouldn't talk to her but his mere presence made her weary not to mention that he would stare at her intensely whenever they were around each other. It was like he was trying to figure something out.

She couldn't blame him. She had been acting shifty lately. She couldn't really help it though.

Now she was sitting on the bed swinging her feet back and forth. Pinkie was talking to her, but although she loved the house elf Hermione wasn't listening at the moment. Her mind was just somewhere else. Suddenly a door opened and Hermione snapped back to life. Her eyes found the door.

Draco Malfoy stood there looking at her intensely.

"Pinkie why don't you go down to see what we can have for dinner." Malfoy said as he addressed the elf. His eyes were still fixed on her though and Hermione turned her face away from him.

"Yes Sir!" Pinkie squeaked as she scurried past him. Draco shut the bedroom door after her.

"Hey Granger," he said slowly. His were searching for hers begging her to look at him.

"Hi," she replied softly. He took a seat next to her on the bed. He sighed loudly.

"so…" he said as he looked straight ahead. Hermione snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eyes. He caught her and smiled slightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked and she looked down at her feet.

"I…I think so, She told him and she grew more determined in tone as she spoke.

"I think so too," He replied. There was an awkward silence before he scooted back on the bed and laid stomach up. He used his elbows to prop him up and ginned smugly at her.

"So… Granger… do you know what happens the night of the wedding?" He asked her and to his surprise she laughed. She joined him, lying by his side in the same position.

"You'd be surprised about how little I know about what happens the night of the wedding Malfoy." She said and Draco was relieved that she seemed to be a little more relaxed.

"You know that I won't hurt you, right?" he asked her suddenly. "Is that why you're acting strange?"

"No, I know that you'd never physically hurt me. I don't know it's just that I thought that I'd be getting married later in life. My parents didn't get married until they were in their thirties and I just expected to have more time." She said with a sigh.

"Where are your parents Granger?" He asked her quietly.

"Gone," she told him.

"Mine too,"

"It's hard,"

"Yeah, it is," Hermione smiled sadly up at the ceiling. Maybe she'd be okay.

**I think I might up the rating for this story so that I can get more explicit in further chapters. Would you guys keep reading if I did that?**


	10. The Wedding

**I think I will raise the rating after this chapter. This chapter will include the wedding. **

Ginny and Luna were with her up in the master bedroom. They had kicked Malfoy out for the day so that they could get her ready for the ceremony. Hermione was now refusing to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bead. We thought it'd look really good on you." Ginny called throught the door.

"Hermione come out so we can see you with the dress on. PLEASE!" Luna whined. They heard something move in the bathroom and the door knob turned. Both friends were on the edge of their seats with excitement.

"I hate it," Hermione said as she stepped into the room Her dress shone. It was embedded with many sparkling jewel and the dress was strapless. It was very tight, but that was the way it was suppose to fit and the dress ended by curving out slightly and covering her feet.

"It bothers my arms to have to rub against the sequins. I can barely walk this is so tight and I can't wear strapless. I'm always afraid something will fall out." Hermione told them as she shifted uncomfortably.

"BUT YOU LOOK OUTSTANDING!" Ginny screeched. "You can't fall out. this dress is too tight anyway. It's not going to slip. You can deal with the sequins for an hour. It's only a small ceremony!" Ginny said as she led her friend in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "Plus I think you're just trying to advoid the make up and hair part of this make over." Luna laughed at Ginny's comment and Hermione cracked a smile.

"You'll blow Malfoy out of the water." Luna said happily as she took a seat on the counter.

* * *

"So…" Ron said uneasily as the he, Harry, and Malfoy sat in the manor's sitting room. "It's nice weather today."

"Ron, lets just cut to the chase." Harry told him as he turned to Malfoy. "If you EVER hurt her you will die a worse death than Voldemort himself Malfoy!" Harry whispered threateningly but Malfoy just scoffed.

"Whatever Pot Head." He snorted and Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was an long pregnant silence.

"SO…" Ron started again. "It's nice weather today."

"You already said that Ron," Harry snapped.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't like silence is all."

"Then why don't you sing us a song Weasel Bee. I'm sure that would fill the silence," Draco suggested with a sneer and Harry glared at him. Ron looked back and forth between the two of them, opened his mouth, and started singing Camptown Races.

Harry sighed with frustration.

* * *

A ministry official was performing the ceremony. The wedding was only going to last about a half hour. Then the Pot Heads and the Weasel Bees would be gone and he could get back to his life. Ron and Harry were walking her up the aisle and then they'd take a seat and so next to the Bridesmaids.

The Official would say a few things, 'I do' s would be spoken, short kiss, then everything would b back to normal. The sun was setting and He knew it was almost time for the wedding. He hoped that he wouldn't pull a Granger and barf.

Suddenly everything got really quite and Luna and Ginny walked out in dresses. Suddenly Malfoy felt nauseas. Then Hermione walked out into the backyard and Malfoy felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked stunning. The falling sun set the sparkles alight and her hair fell in perfect waves that cascaded down her back.

Ron and Harry both looked extremely proud as the let Hermione go and stepped into their seats next to their wives. Hermione's eyes met his as the Ministry Official started the ceremony and he couldn't look anywhere else. They shared a small smile and Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. He felt comforted by her touch and He knew that she was comforted by his.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to have and to hold for the rest of your lives however long that may be?" Draco took a breath and opened his mouth.

"I do," He replied and Hermione smiled at him.

"And do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to have and to hold for the rest of your lives however long that may be?"

"I do," She replied although he noticed her voice quivered.

"You may kiss the bride." Both Harry and Ron looked the other way in disgust but Luna and Ginny looked at them with interest.

Draco leaned down and swiftly caught her lips before she could say no. Innocence. Her lips tasted of innocence and pureness. Their kiss was soft, but he could feel her kissing him back. It took everything he had to pull away.

She dropped his hand and signed the papers that they needed to sign. He took that as a dismissal. The Pot Heads and the Weasels left and soon the ministry worker left to and Hermione did not look at him as she went back into the house.

Pinky who had been watching silently patted him on the leg before following Hermione into the house.

**Everything will get better. I PROMISE! I hope you at enjoyed this chapter. Don't get too sad about Hermione's reaction. I'll make it up to you very soon.**


	11. The Kiss

**Okay thing will get a bit more steamy in this chapter for those of you that have asked for more upfront in your face dramione goodness.**

Hermione could not get that kiss out of her head. She had been walking around the manor aimlessly for more than an hour and had ended up in the yard again. She was still wearing her dress. It had grown on her. She sat down on a bench. That kiss had lasted a second but she had a feeling that it was a long time coming.

She also KNEW that things between Malfoy and her would always be tense now, but she supposed that it was going to be anyway. The whole sleeping with a childhood enemy, who is now your husband even though you don't love him, you just need his seamen was bound to create tension anyhow.

She felt someone scramble up onto the bench next to her and she turned to see Pinky looking solemn.

"Are you sad," She asked quietly as she swung her legs.

"No, I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"I think he likes you," Pinky told her as she watched Hermione's reaction with big round eyes.

"No, I don't think he does. You don't know about our past Pinky." She told the elf.

"Yes I do." Pinky said quickly. "I have the best life here at the manor. Master is nice to me. I get to listen to him talk to his friends and sometimes to himself. I get to go through his childhood things. Those thing include journals that his mother had him keep. I know everything about you and my master and I think he has liked you longer than he cares to admit." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"What did he write about me?" Hermione asked suddenly intrigued. The elf smiled at her.

"A better question would be what didn't he write about you." She told her as she jumped off the bench. "Sorry, but I have to clean the dishes. Tell me in the morning how tonight goes." She called to Hermione.

Hermione suddenly realized how tired she actually was and started to make her way inside. As soon as she stepped into the house she knew something was wrong. The lights were off in the whole house. Everything was shrouded in darkness.

She slowly made her way up the stairs and turned towards the bed room. She made her way three the hallway with caution and like a true war hero pulled her wand out from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly a hand shot out form a room which she had not yet explored and grabbed her arm before dragging her into the room. In her surprise her wand dropped for her hand and was lost in the darkness. The door to the room closed audibly.

Her breathing was heavy and it was apparent that her attacker was a male. His shape could just barely be made out in the moon light. Just as she was about to make a demand to let her go, lips closed over hers violently. She fought against her attacker at first but slowly gave up as she realized who it was. Draco Malfoy groaned as she started responding passionately to his kiss.

He pulled away to breathe. "Granger," he whispered and she smirked in a Malfoy way at the power she had over him before pushing him against the wall and kissing him again. All she thought about was his lips, his hair in which her fingers tangled themselves, and him.

His hands trailed down her body and she realized he was shaking. With nervousness, excitement, or wonder she didn't know really. Maybe it was a combination of all of those emotions making him shake. All of those emotions and his heart, which she could feel beating at a rapid pace right along with hers.

He broke their kiss and trailed kissed down her neck while whispering things to her that she just couldn't make out. She shivered as his kisses turned less urgent and more reverent. She pulled his head back and made a decision. She had always fought what she had felt for him. She had proved that at the wedding. It was time to forget the past and move on.

"I need you, Draco." She whispered into his ear and he trembled.

"Merlin Granger," He said as he hooked her legs around him and kissed her passionately. He turned so that she was up against the wall. She could feel every part of him pressed up against her. His hardness was pushed up against her and she wiggled against it. She giggled when he growled.

"God, I can't stand you," he told her as he licked the shell of her ear. "I can't get you out of my head."

They kissed again. They had forgotten everything, but each other at that moment. Suddenly a crash came from outside and the two broke apart breathing heavily. Hermione tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and gulped in air. Before opening the door.

Pinky stood outside of the door looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." The elf screeched and Hermione looked at the fallen picture frame.

"It's okay Pinky. You're not in trouble." Hermione couldn't believe she had just snogged Draco Malfoy. She started to make her way toward the bedroom again.

"Granger wait," Malfoy called after her but she didn't look back. He never came to bed that night and Hermione felt slightly worried and a really lonely.

**I'm Sorry but something wouldn't let me have it go any farther in that room. By the way you'll be finding out a lot more about that room later. Hermione's just confused and angry at herself. Everything will work itself out eventually. REVIEW!**


	12. The Room

**Okay I'm going to totally pull this chapter out of my butt. OH WELL!**

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. The sunlight pouring into the room made it impossible to fall asleep again. He had really mucked it up with Granger last night. Merlin, how had he messed it up so bad?

She had been right there. She had been SNOGGING him! She had been enjoying kissing him and he hadn't stopped to wonder if she would over think everything the moment they stopped.

It wasn't really her fault. He should have waited until she was ready. She had seemed ready last night though. Nineteen and girls still confused him especially this girl. Hermione Granger had always been something unattainable for him.

She annoyed him. He hated the way she was always happy with her stupid friends. He hated the fact that her laugh was whimsical. He hated that she enchanted even him. He would have never admitted it to himself back then, but in Hogwarts he had the hugest crush on her.

The he had finally gotten a taste of her at the wedding and he couldn't let her just try to forget about it and now he had royally screwed up. He buried his head in his pillow and growled at his own stupidity.

He heard a small giggle emanate from the doorway and he quickly uncovered his head to look at the intruder. Hermione Granger stood looking a little sheepish and a little amused. He quickly sat up in bed and tried to flatten his mussed hair down.

"Hey," he called to her and he winced as his voice cracked. She only giggled more.

"Hey, where were you last night?" She asked him and he lowered his eyes from hers.

"I figured you might not want me in the room with you." He told her and she did not deny his claim.

"So… whose room is this?" Hermione asked as she looked at the bland décor and the full sized bed he was sleeping on.

"It was mine before my parents died." He told her and she nodded as she walked over and took a seat on the bed.

"Look about last night…" she started and his hands clenched at the sheets at the same moment his hart clenched in his chest.

"Lets not talk about that okay Granger," She looked at him in confusion.

"It was a mistake on my part." _I should have waited for you to feel the same. _She nodded in agreement.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to, but you don't have to sleep in your childhood bed room tonight okay?"

"Yeah," He said as he avoided her chocolate eyes.

"Oh and you missed a spot." She said as she brushed down a piece of his hair. He blushed. "It didn't look bad or anything but I thought you'd like to know. Bed head suits you." She told him sincerely. "I guess I'll see you later." She told him as she got off of his bead.

"hey Granger," He called to her and she turned around, "Do you know what happens the night of the wedding?" He asked and she smiled.

"No Malfoy, unfortunately I still don't know what happens the night of the wedding, but do you?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't rub it in Granger," He told her playfully.

"Actually it legally _Malfoy _now." She said in an sing song tone and he growled in a non-threatening way.

She giggled as she walked out the door. Maybe he hadn't messed up after all. Maybe he had finally done something right. It wasn't a complete disaster at least.

**There it is! It's shorter than the chapters I've been dishing out lately, but I don't think the story required this chapter to be longer.**


	13. The Dinning Room

**Okay I'm trying to get this done quickly so we'll see how this turns out. CROSS YOUR FINGERS!**

Pinky watched from the dinning room door as Hermione and Draco ate. Draco snuck glances at the girl every few seconds and the longing in his eyes was apparent. Pinky shook her head in amusement. They were too funny.

The sexual tension between them was apparent. I mean all some one had to do was look at Draco looking at Hermione as she stuck a spoonful of cereal to see it. It was funny that they just couldn't come out to each other about how much they wanted each other.

Hermione wiped some milk from her chin and smiled shyly at Draco.

"I'm a messy eater." She told him apologetically. He shook his head.

"No you're not that bad and it's better than you acting all dainty when you eat. I hate it when girls do that. It makes me feel bad for eating the way I do." She laughed.

"You eat fine!"

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a shrug but a smile made his way onto his face.

"Five months," Hermione told him as her voice trailed off.

"Don't make it a time limit." He told her softly. "It will only put pressure on us."

"There's all ready pressure on us. I'm a virgin for god's sakes and Luna says that the number of orgasms that a girl has during sex directly correlates to how readily she takes the sperm. What if I don't orgasm? Will that mean I won't get pregnant? Will that mean we'll have to have sex another time. Luna says we'll have to try tons of times!" She ranted and he blinked in surprise at her out burst.

"First of all calm down, and second Luna is CRAZY!" He told her as he tried to calm her down.

"This is hopeless. I'm hopeless." she told him as she took deep calming breaths.

"No, I think the pressure has just gotten to you and you've finally cracked," he told her as he smiled and she giggled softly.

"Probably," She sighed.

"Everything will be fine so stop rating about orgasms." He told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her cereal.

"You know Luna's not _that _crazy," She told him and he smirked.

"Yeah, she is,"

"No she's not,"

"Whatever you say Granger," Draco said with a exasperated sigh.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked him as she licked some lingering milk off of her spoon.

"Don't know," Draco answered as his eyes fixed on her tongue before tearing his gaze away.

There was a pleasant silence before Hermione pushed her bowl away and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Pinky told me something interesting the other day,"

"Really?" He asked trying to sound uncaring.

"She said you keep journals." Draco blushed slightly.

"My mum made me keep them," He grumbled.

"I think it was a good idea. That way you can never forget what you did when you were younger," She told him and he looked at her quizzically.

"What do you want?" He asked and she lowered her gazed.

"I was hoping you'd let me see them,"

"They're kinda personal. I don't really want you in my head." He told her. She nodded with understanding.

"You know that not knowing what you wrote in those is going to drive me crazy right?" He chuckled at her.

"Yeah Granger, I know. It's really not all that exciting though,"

"If you say so," She grumbled and he smiled at her.

**There it is. It's short but at least I got it up for you guys. Chapters will get longer again I promise!**


	14. The Position

**It's time for another update to satisfy my reviewers' insatiable need for new chapters! Here you go!**

Granger had himself had went to bed two hour and fifty three minutes ago and he still hadn't fallen asleep. Her steady breathing assured him that she was deep in dreams. He sighed and looked longingly at her. He scooted closer to her warmth. She was turned away from his but he knew that she looked beautiful. She always did when she was sleeping.

He lightly draped his arm over her torso and let out a breath as she didn't stir. Growing bold he pulled her close to him and buried his face in her tangled waves.

She smelt of apples and amber and other unidentifiable things. He wished that he could tell her about the journals. Maybe he'd just let her find them. They were her's after all. Almost every word on those pages had her in them.

His mother had never read the journals to his knowledge and he was glad. Draco's hand slipped under Hermione's night shirt and grazed back and forth over the skin on her hip bone. She shivered and pushed into his warmth but her even breathing told him that she was still asleep.

"What do you dream about Granger?" He whispered into her ear.

She of course did not reply and he sighed.

"I dream about you, you know," He told her. "Almost every night since second year my dreams have involved you."

"I didn't want to admit it then but I had the biggest crush on you. No one knew and I worked hard to keep it like that…. I hope I didn't hurt you." He said to her and his hand gripped her hip.

"You scare me so damn much. I feel different when I'm around you. Have I ever told you that you're perfect? You are."

"You're way better than me. You're more pure and you have the best smile and you act so much like a Malfoy sometimes its ridiculous. You make me seem like an amateur." He said with a smile. "You're just full of surprises."

"You know, I think you'll be a great mother," her whispered and chuckled when she snored.

"I feel like a wanker for not being able to say this stuff to you while you're awake." He buried her head in the crook of her neck and finally fell asleep.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hermione woke up deeply entangled in Draco Malfoy. His soft breathing on her neck was making her heat up in strange places and she didn't like it. His hand gripped possessively at her hip and his face was buried in her hair.

She was at the edge of the bed and since her legs were tangled with his she couldn't just slid out of his grip.

"Malfoy!" She said as she backed up against him and started nudging his and squirming to get out of his hold.

"Malfoy," she called a little louder and suddenly his hand tightened farther on her hip and He leaned in to hiss in her ear.

"I'd stop squirming now if I were you Granger. You've gone and woken up more than one person this morning." Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant and as soon as he backed off she turned to look at him with an embarrassed and angry gleam in her eye.

"You're sick," she told him as she got out of bed but he only laughed.

"You're such a prude,"

"Am NOT! She screeched indignantly.

"Yeah you kinda are," he told her with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Whatever," She said as she rolled her eyes. He chuckled again and she glared. "I don't see what's so funny,"

"You are!" He told her and she huffed as she slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Master!" Pinky yelled as she scurried onto the bed.

"Yeah Pinky?" He asked the elf.

"You have a meeting today remember?" She told him and he cursed under his breath.

"Thanks," He told the Pinky as he got up from the bed. "Granger I need to use the bathroom first,"

"too bad," She called to him through the door.

"Well hurry up," He told her but she did not respond. "Granger!"

"Alright! I'll hurry up, Merlin!"

**There you go! Two chapters in one day! I hope you guys are happy!**


	15. The Baby Making

**This chapter is… well… some of you may like it and others might not. Which is no different than my other chapters but still.**

There were three and a half months left until Hermione had to be pregnant and they had still not done… it. Hermione shivered at the thought. She didn't, however, want her baby to be last minute. She just couldn't picture herself shagging Draco Malfoy. Okay she could in vivid detail but that didn't make her want to actually do it.

Pinky had been asking about the baby lately. She would ask when they were going to have it. She would ask what they were going to name it. Merlin, Hermione DIDN'T want to think about it. A child, Malfoy and herself were going to have to make a living breathing child.

How would the kid grow up in a loveless marriage? Hermione didn't want her children living in a house where there was no love between their father and mother. It just seemed trashy and she didn't do trashy.

It was late and Malfoy had not yet returned home. He had been leaving the house often and coming back less and less often. He always seemed sulky.

It had been a while since they had talked about the baby and she was waiting for him to get home. Pinky had retreated to bed a half hour ago.

The front door swung open slowly and she stood from her chair to meet him at the door.

"Malfoy," She greeted him as he stood like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hey," He answered awkwardly.

"I was wondering if we could talk," She told him. He nodded slowly and walked into the sitting room.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her as he took a seat on a couch. She plopped down next to him with a sigh.

"Well I knida wanted to talk about… the baby." She told him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Can't we just leave it till-"

"NO, we can NOT leave it till later! We need to talk about this. I mean this will have to happen. Sooner or later we're going to have to make this baby whether you want to or not." She told him.

"It's not that it's just… Look can't we wait. Maybe tomorrow we can talk." He offered.

"Why don't you want to talk to me about this?"

"Do you want to have a kid with me?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why…"

"I just need to know." He told her quietly.

"You're going to have to give me a reason! I've had enough of your lousy mood swings Malfoy. First you're every where I am and then you're no where to be found. What is wrong with you?" She shouted as she stood from the couch.

"YOU!" He bellowed as he stood up too. "You've always been my problem. Always. Second year, third, fourth, fifth… You were always my problem!"

"Oh so now everything that went wrong is MY fault?" She asked incuriously.

"No! I mean yes! You cause me to act like a ponce! I'm a Malfoy WE don't fall in love for bloody Merlin's sakes!" Her mouth dropped open and he let out a breath that sounded pained.

"Your all a bloody think about!" he told her and she blinked.

"Malf-"He had to stop her from continuing. Before she could deny her feelings for him he had to kiss her. Just once. She groaned as she felt his lips upon hers and she melted into him.

He was beginning to shake with need again and his hands were unsteady as they trailed up and down her body. Her body that had haunted him for years. His kiss turned rougher as if trying to prove to himself that she was there with him.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths. He felt completed for the first time in a long time. He broke the kiss to let her breath and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Granger?"

"Uh huh?" was all she managed to get out.

"You don't have to worry about the baby making thing anymore." He told her and she smiled softly before pulling his face up to hers and kissing him softly. He growled playfully and pushed her onto the couch. He pulled his wand out to cast a couple of spells at the doors. Hermione assumed a silencing spell along with a locking spell.

He climbed on top of her on the couch and supported his weight on his arms. Their eyes locked before her took her lips in a passionate kiss that made them both grateful that they were not standing up.

Hermione shivered as the kiss became wilder and out of control. Draco's hands were, she felt, everywhere. They had worked themselves under her shirt and now they danced lightly over her skin. One of her hands tangled in his hair and the other traced the muscles on his stomach.

She could feel his desire poking her hip through their layers and her own desire increased. Draco slipped her shirt over her head and started kissing her stomach and chest. She whimpered and she felt him smirk against her skin.

He looked up from her stomach to look her in the eye and smiled devilishly as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her sweatpants.

His fingers teased her just above the place she needed them most. He was doing it on purpose. She was sure because he was still smiling at her as she moaned softly. His fingers finally met her core and her lips poured out his name.

"Draco,"

He growled and quickly withdrew his fingers. She looked at him questioningly but less then a second later he had thrown his shirt off and was starting to work her sweatpants off her legs. She helped him along by kicking them off of her ankles. Next his pants went then her bra, and finally her panties. He looked at her with wonder and delight in his eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath him. No one had ever seen her this bare and she suddenly felt a little under experienced. He comforted her with a kiss as he threw his boxers off. They landed somewhere in the room. Now it was her turn to look at him and she blushed slightly at his size.

He smirked as he gently aligned himself with her opening. He looked into her eyes and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't feel much pain. He shoved into her and she shut her eyes tightly as she felt just how big he really was. She bit her lip in pain but opened her eyes and gave him a nod.

"You sure you're fine?" He asked her trying with all of his might to control him self in her wet heat.

"I will be," She whispered into his ear and he started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace.

His eyes caught hers and he bit his lip to keep himself from losing it. He had dreamt about this many times. Nothing was better than reality. She was perfect. Her face was slightly flushed and although she looked at him he thought she looked kind of embarrassed.

She was cute and perfect and his. He was her first. He owned that part of her in a respect. He had her virginity. She was his. Not his like the house elf was his, but it was almost like that. He certainly didn't own her as a person. He didn't really know how to describe it. He certainly felt possessive.

Hermione felt different. In a good way. Pleasurable feelings spread there way through her body as Draco slid in and out of her tight passage. The friction was wonderful. The pleasure was almost unbearable but at the same time she never wanted it to stop and as they both met their peaks she called out his first name again.

Thoroughly satisfied Draco collapsed on top of her. "Merlin, I love you," he murmured before switching their positions so that she was on top, that way he wouldn't crush her with his weight. She snuggled into him and let out a soft sigh. He smiled down at her and played with a curl in her hair.

He didn't think he would be leaving the house anytime soon. Why would he want to?

* * *

**There you guys go! I hope I did okay!**


	16. The Morning After

**After a lenghty break from this story I decided to get my butt in gear and update. I was distracted from this story because, one I had people visiting, and twoI was so stressed with my school work. Don't expect regular updates for at least fourteen days. That's when my school lets out and I'll finally be able to update the way I like to.**

**I was also a lttle bit distracted because I went through I major Spuffy phase. I get obsessed with certain ships and I go through cycles of mad Fangirlness. ;P**

Hermione work up to a feeling of complete bliss. That was until she remembered what she had done with a certain blond ferret the previous night. She bolted up from the couch to see a completely nude Draco Malfoy. A nude Draco Malfoy that she had been snuggling with all night when they hadn't been shagging. The reality of the situation hit her.

"Oh my god," She whispered as she frantically paced the room all the while trying to find her clothes. She had given it up to Draco Malfoy. She had sex with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy told her that he loved her. In denial she told herself that he had said it to get in her pants but deep down she knew.

The look in his eye when he had told her left no room for argument. He loved her. She wasn't willing to accept that at the moment though. How was it possible for him to have feelings so strong for her if she wasn't even sure if she liked him? She threw on her clothes and raced out of the room. As she took the stairs two at a time Pinky raced to her side and climbed the stairs as quick as se could..

"Mrs. Malfoy!" The elf squeaked and Hermione turned toward the creature. She was practically fuming.

"Its Mrs. Granger," Hermione ground out and the elf rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course," She said in apology.

"It's okay Pinky," Hermione told her with a sigh as she collapsed at the top of the stairs.

"Is there something wrong," Pinky asked as she sat down next to her. Hermione laughed spitefully.

"Yes, Pinky there is," (I think a Malfoy may love me.)

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so." (I'll never be able to know for sure if he meant it or not.) Hermione told her friend. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and her face immediately brightened.

"Actually Pinky, I think there is something you can do," the elf perked up and smiled.

"Anything to get you to feel better," Pinky said and Hermione laughed as she was in a better mood suddenly.

"I need you to bring all of Malfoy's past and peasant journals to me in the library." The elf's ears loweed slightly.

"I don't think Draco Malfoy would like that Mrs."

"Please Pinky? I know this is a big favor, but could you do this for me please. You could keep him from finding out couldn't you? Distract him until I'm finished?" Hermione begged and the elf looked thoughtful as it nodded.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the frail thing and the elf beamed as it scuttled off to find the journals.

Hermione was pleased. _Now I can find out what really goes on in that head of his. Actually, maybe I don't want to know. It may include weird dreams about… Maybe this isn't the perfect plan. At least its better than never knowing for sure. _

Hermione Granger had always liked facts. Feelings were so hard to pin down with facts, but she was confident that in this way she would be able to see if Draco's claim could be supported with facts.

That at least gave her some sort of comfort. She just hoped that Pinky wouldn't get in trouble for helping her go through Draco Malfoy's personal life.

**I'm feeling a little shaky after this. I don't like it as much, but I thought it would be weird for Hermione to have no regrets if she didn't ever sort out her feelings for him. **

**I'm hoping my next chapter will feel more natural. This one didn't as much. Tell me what you think. I felt it was too short and that Hermione's reaction was not authentic. **


	17. The Reading

**Finals are coming up for me! Yikes! I have so much stress on me right now. I recently discovered that my friend is suffering from a life threatening condition. I know you guys don't particularly care about that though :) You want an update and that's what I'm here for.**

Ten journals sat in front of her on the large table in the library. She skipped the oldest two because he had written in them before he met her. She went straight to first year.

'_Father says that writing in a dairy is girly. I told him it was a journal but he wouldn't listen. I personally think it's a good idea. Most of mother's ideas are.' _

"Enlightening but that doesn't help," she muttered as she flipped through the first few pages.

'_Father had told me that some people at Hogwarts were mudbloods, but he hadn't told me that there would be so many. I couldn't even tell them apart from the purebloods. They all seemed equally amazed at the school. Except me of course, I'm not as easily distracted as those fools.'_

"God Malfoy, could you be more predictable." She hissed angrily as she closed that journal and started in on the next. She opened it in the middle.

'_Truth is I'm just as scared as everyone else. I know it's not going after purebloods, but it could make a mistake couldn't it. Father told me not to worry. It seems as if Father's instructions keep getting harder to follow.'_

This time she just blinked. Who would have guessed that at such a young age Malfoy would already be questioning his father's advice?

DracoHermioneLove

Pinky shook nervously as the door to the study creaked open. Out stumbled a very tired Draco Malfoy, bed-head and all.

"Pinky! I'm so glad I found you. I was wondering if you knew where Hermione went." He asked her as he fried desperately to flatten his hair with the palm of his hand. Pinky blinked.

"UMMMM… I'm not sure Master Draco." She said quietly. "Maybe she is in the yard. She enjoys the flowers in the morning. She has told this to me sir." She told him with a steady voice as her eyes studied the floors.

"Are you feeling alright today?" He asked as he studied her downcast expression. Pinky nodded helplessly.

DracoHermioneLove

'_The fact that_ Hermione Granger _of all people got paralyzed… unbelievable. She's supposed to be the smartest witch in our grade and even she can't protect herself from this thing. I think if I ever in counter it I'll be able to defend myself. Scared the crap out of the first years to know that she had gone down too…'_

Hermione smiled slightly as she continued to read his neat entries. After she had finished second year she moved on to third.

'_Told Crabbe to stop looking at_ **her **like _that. She's a mudblood after all. So what if she has finally filled out and gotten her hair under control. She is still the same person. She still thinks she is above us. She still acts like she better than me. Stupid, infuriating, mudblood.'_

Her smile widened. Pinky rushed in slamming the door behind her. Hermione glanced up at the elf.

"Pinky?"

"Miss Granger must hurry. The master is looking for you out in the yard."

"Can you hide these for me to read another time then, Pinky?" Hermione asked. Pinky nodded as she rushed Hermione out of the room.

"Get out there before he finds out." The creature shrieked. Hermione Swiftly made her way down the stairs and out the front door. She took a seat on a bench and waited. He came around the corner soon enough and she held her breath as he approached.

"Hey," He said as he took a seat next to her. He felt unbearably close. She shifted uncomfortably. He noticed.

"Where were you this morning," He asked her. His voice was strong, but his eyes held fear of rejection.

"I woke up early and thought I'd take a walk." She said as she avoided his piercing gaze. Something in his expression told her that he knew she was lying. Her heart felt heavy with guilt.

**That's it! At least it's an update. Sorry for the wait… Sugarcube18**


	18. The Conversation

**Hey guys! I have two more days of school then I just have summer break! So I thought it was time to update. This chapter will give Hermione more closure about Draco's feelings towards her. Who knows maybe she'll make some discoveries about her own feelings too.**

In the darkness of the Malfoy Manor a light flickered on. Hermione Granger bends over many leather bound journals. Her eyes scan the lines as if looking for a hidden message when in fact the message was not hidden at all.

'_Stupid Harry Potter and his stupid friends. Knew the he'd find a way to get in to the tri-wizard tournament. I got some enjoyment off the look on his face when his name popped out. What did he think was going to happen when he put his name in? Weasley looked enraged. Perhaps Potter hadn't planned it at all. If he had I'm sure he would have gotten his I'm -a-hero-look-at-me face on.'_

She shook her head and giggled. Draco really hated Harry. She flipped page after page trying to find reference to herself.

'_They sunk Weasley and Granger down to the bottom of the lake. I couldn't believe that they would put any of the trio in danger for a second. Especially Granger. She's the freaking brain. Without her Weasley and Potter would kill themselves trying to bring the Dark Lord down. Now with out Weasley I think they'd be able to manage.'_

Hermione sighed. This was not the information she needed. Impatient she grabbed the most recent book. This journal was written in when he was eighteen and right out of Hogwarts. Surely it had more about his present day feelings for her.

'_Went to the party tonight for the celebration of the end of the war. I made sure that I faded into the shadows as soon as the trio showed. I didn't want to be accused of stealing their spotlight._ _When Granger stepped into the room everyone looked. Seems like she has that quality that my mother had. Eyes followed her all night. She never noticed. Never in my life would I have guessed that Hermione Granger would ever be considered attractive. _

_Sometimes when I try hard enough, I can see what they all talk about. Tonight when she threw her head back and laughed with such innocence I saw it. The only problem is that when she saw me staring at her she glared. The woman is not attractive when she looks like she's going to rip your head off any second. It's damn funny though…'_

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed with concentration as she continued to flip through the journal. It only mentioned her sparingly. It said nothing to convince her of any deep feelings between Draco and herself.

"You know you probably won't find anything interesting in that." Said a frighteningly familiar voice. Hermione turned in her seat to see Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away. He took a seat next to her.

"you don't have to go through my old journals to find anything out. I'll tell you what ever you need to know." He told her quietly as her looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't understand it. Everything I've read about love says it has to have time to build. That feelings develop and then over time it forms into love. I can't find any evidence of feelings for me growing in any of your past journals! I can't understand it." She said with a frustrated sigh as she leaned back in her seat.

"Love is not something built on hard facts. You don't follow a rule book." He stated and then as his eyes focused on a bookshelf right above her head, "I think even when I was in school I had feelings for you. Not love, never love, but I had feelings. Feelings that I tried to deny, but they were there. You're not a hard person to have feelings for."

"You love me?" she asked him and his eyes flashed back to hers.

"More than you'll ever know." He told her with out hesitation. She smiled slightly.

"It's late. You should be in bed." He told her playfully as he helped her up from her chair.

As they settled their way into bed Hermione started to think. Maybe if love wasn't definable then she already felt it. She most certainly cared for Draco. She wouldn't want to see him hurt. He was a good guy and he was fairly nice to her. He was definitely attractive.

When he had told her that he loved her in the library she had felt so many good things. Could she be falling for Draco. She bit her lip.

"Stop thinking," Draco muttered from behind her in the bed and she smiled. Sleepy Draco was cute.

**There you guys go! I hope it was good enough to deserve a review. I know it wasn't very long and it may not be the bet quality but hey. I'm sure some of you enjoyed it and If I get enough reviews I may update tomorrow or even tonight.**


	19. The Meeting

**Hey! My school is out. I'm super happy about that. Had to start driers training. Oh well. Hopefully this chapter will be up to your guy's expectations.**

Hermione woke up to a warm feeling. She inhaled deeply as she shook sleep from her mind. Draco's distinct smell filled her senses.

"You awake?" asked a voice groggily and she only nodded slightly as she open her eyes. There he was holding her close looking at her with such love it almost made her look away. God he looked cute in the morning.

"Hey," she said bashfully as she returned her head to his chest. He chuckled softly as he stroked her hair.

"Hey," He replied. "Do you want to get up?"

"No,"

"Okay," he replied with a yawn. "Waking up is over-rated anyway." She giggled as she nodded her head in agreement. A short silence followed.

"Granger?"

"Hmm,"

"How much of those journals did you read?" He asked her and she pulled her head off his chest to look at him.

"Skipped the first two. Skimmed the rest of them." He considered her for a moment then smiled crookedly.

"Read anything interesting." He asked her playfully.

"Not really, no," she answered with a smile of her own.

"Is that right?" Draco faked astonishment. She nodded her head placing a serious look on her face all the while trying not to laugh.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't hex you for going through my stuff."

"You won't though," she told him with certainty.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as he sat up.

"cause you're to whipped." She said as she patted him on the shoulder and climbing out of bed.

"First of all, true. Second of all, what happened to waking up being over-rated?" He asked her as he stretched his limbs.

"Things change _Draco_," She replied teasingly.

"Whatever _Hermione_," He said as he tried his best to act snarky. It was harder than he thought it would be because the smile on his face didn't want to come off.

She stuck her tongue out of her mouth at him and he smirked.

"That's naughty Hermione. I might just have to do something about that." She raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge as she pulled on a skirt.

"I'm going out to meet Harry and Ron today. It's been awhile since I've seen them." She told him and he rolled his eye. A sour expression settled its way on his face.

"Merlin Draco, grow up." she told him lightly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're leaving now?" He asked her with a slight pout.

"Is there a better time?" She asked him as she opened the door of the room and she looked back at him. "You should look at your face right now. It's really funny." She told him and then she was gone. His pout increased to an overly dramatic level.

XOXO

"HERMIONE! Gosh we've missed you so very much." Harry told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too guys." Hermione beamed as she hugged Ron.

"Not nearly as much as we have 'Moine. I mean there is two of us." Ron replied.

"Yes but the two of you only make up a quarter of a normal person's brain." She giggled as she took a seat next to them.

"Ouch Hermione. I think Malfoy's rubbing off on you." Harry said smiling down at her.

"Has he been?" Ron asked suddenly concerned.

"He has been really… well… I hate to say it, but perfect." She consented and both boys were silent.

"Perfect?" Ron squeaked.

"Really Hermione? Perfect?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yes, Perfect." She told them as she picked up the restaurant's menu nonchalantly.

"Nothing is ever 'Perfect' when it comes to you judging it Hermione."

"Well this is Harry. He's really nice and really funny and he loves me." Inwardly she flinched, but on the outside she showed only serenity.

"Wa," Ron said flabbergasted.

"He… Loves… You?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yeah, is that a big deal?" she asked quietly as the sense of impending doom settled its way onto the table.

"IS THAT A BIG DEAL? BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM DO YOU?" Ron bellowed and the chatted in the small restaurant stopped. Harry looked down in his lap.

"I don't know Ronald. Calm down would you." She asked him. Ron pursed his lips.

"Bloody hell," Ron said much quieter.

"Shit Hermione," Harry whispered.

"I know," she replied with a sigh.

"Excuse me, what would you like this morning mam?"

"Some tea and a blueberry muffin please." Hermione replied sullenly.

**I hope you liked Harry and Ron's reactions. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. The Baby

**A lot of you have been asking for longer chapters. I'm sorry if the chapters I post are really short. I do try to make them long but I feel that I would rather have an awesome chapter. Adding unnecessary details has never been my thing but if you want it here it is.**

It was morning at Malfoy Manor. Several weeks had past since her meeting with Harry and Ron. Hermione sat on the bathroom countertop.

She swung her legs unintentionally as she hummed a quiet tune. She was really sure that she was infact pregnant, which was great since the deadline set by the ministry was in five weeks. Draco had been working a lot. He was always happy to return home. He was always happy to see her in the evenings.

Their relationship was progressing slowly. Draco and Hermione had an unvoiced pact to not talk about that night in the sitting room. They did however talk about his love for her whenever a question a rose. They both felt that their marriage did not affect the fact that they had only truly known each other for a few months, so they acted much like a boyfriend and girlfriend would in the beginning of their relationship.

Draco was still asleep. She was waiting for him to wake up to tell him the news. She knew he was going to be excited. After many hours of sitting together late at night he had told her that he wanted to have a child very badly.

Hermione wanted a girl. Draco had said that he didn't care, but at the mention of a girl his eyes sparkled and a smile found its way onto his face.

"It's a little early to be out of bed isn't it?" asked Draco as he stumbled into the bathroom. He pushed his fingers through his hair as he looked at her with a sleepy expression.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione said cheerfully. He smiled and shook his head at her.

"Hey, so what are you doing up this morning?" He asked again as he eyed her. She had already gotten dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered with a shrug as he approached the sink next to her. He began to brush his teeth.

"I've got some good news." She told him and he raised his eyebrows in interest. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," She told him with a smile. He immediately spit out his toothpaste.

"You're… You couldn't have come up with a better time to tell me?" He asked.

"You are happy right?" She asked with a giggle. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm happy. Merlin Hermione, what gave you the idea to tell me while I was brushing my teeth." He asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. The idea just came to me over night." She answered playfully as she hopped off the counter.

"Have you told Pinky?" he asked her.

"Why would I tell her before you?" Hermione asked. Draco shugged.

"You may want to go and tell her now. She'll be very excited. All I've heard from her lately is about the baby in one way or another." Draco told Hermione with a laugh.

"I'll have to find her then. Tell her about it." Hermione said as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"You do that." Draco said with a smile. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed in return.

XXXXXXX

"So I came to tell you that I'm pregnant." Hermione explained to her four friends. Harry beamed. Ron gaped.

"Already!?" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"How was the sex?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Luna!" Ron exclaimed, "Some of us don't want to hear about Hermione having sex with a ferret.

"How far along are you, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I should be two and a quarter months now." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Seriously, how was the sex?"

"Luna!" They all exclaimed.

"Hermione will tell us all about the sex later. Right Hermione?" Ginny asked. Harry gaped at Ginny.

"What Harry? It's not like you and Ron don't tell each other stories all the time." Ginny told him indignantly.

"I… we… We do NOT do anything of the sort." Ron exclaimed with a small squeak in his voice.

"Yeah right," Ginny sighed.

"Anyway, we're really happy for you Hermione!" Harry told her sincerely.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

"Pull out the non-alcoholic drinks! It's time to celebrate." Ron exclaimed as Luna made her way to the Harry's kitchen.

Back at the Manor Hermione curled up on a sofa in the one of the Manor's many living rooms reading a fascinating book on the Dark Fairies that were found in the Northern parts of Russia about a hundred forty-five years ago.

Pinky had been very excited about the news and had been bringing her chocolates and other deserts every twenty minutes. Hermione felt more than a little sick of the candies and was trying desperately to avoid the elf at all costs.

"Hey, I'm home," Draco said as he took a seat next to her.

"Good, I was getting kinda lonely." Hermione told him softly as she place a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, can you tell me why Pinky wants me to give you this chocolate bar?" He asked slowly and she groaned as he held out a chocolate bar for her to take. She threw it into the fire.

"Pinky wants to make me a very fat pregnant woman." Hermione whined. Draco chuckled.

"I'll tell her to lay off the treats." He conceded and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Hermione told him as she laid her head in his lap.

"How did your friends take the news." Draco asked her.

"Luna wants to know how the sex was. Ronald want the baby to be named after him. Ginny is determined to make a baby with Harry now. Harry has no idea." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Sounds about right." Draco agreed.

"Doesn't it?" Hermione giggled.

**There you guys go. A nice long chapter. Review please. And I notice that the way I spell Pinkie (Pinky)'s name varies. Just roll with it.**


	21. The

**So here is the next chapter. Not much else to say. I thought these moments were needed for things to tie up from the last chapter and to progress in Hermione's relationship with Draco.**

"So the sex," Luna whispered as she leant forward in her seat. Hermione had decided to meet with Ginny and Luna in the library a week later. Both visitors were anxious for an answer.

"It was really Fantastic." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Romantic Fantastic or Fucked Fantastic?" Ginny asked and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Was it angry sex or the love making kind?" Hermione blushed.

"I'm not sure it can be classified into either of those categories with out serious thought." Hermione answered thoughtfully and Ginny sighed in frustration.

"Did you think it was romantic?" Luna asked her dreamily and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Luna, I thought it was romantic." Luna smiled at her answer.

--

Hermione shifted anxiously in her seat at the ministry. Today was their Baby deadline checkup. She was a little nervous. The ministry official looked at them over her glasses as she poured a potion into a cup and offered Hermione a drink.

She took it hesitantly and chugged the bitter substance down as fast as possible. Someday someone was going to come up with a good flavored potion to drink. This was horrible.

"We wait?" Draco asked and Hermione was envious of how calm he was. It figured a Malfoy would be able to hold his head high as she waited nervously for the potion to take affect.

"We wait." The ministry official told them as she took notes on her clip board. Hermione started to pick at her nails. Draco looked nonchalantly around the room before noticing how uncomfortable she looked. He took her left hand in his right and squeezed it comfortingly. She smiled slightly.

After a few minutes her hand started to glow and the ministry worker smiled at them. Hermione gulped down her stupid fears and calmed herself down.

"It's a girl."

()()()()()()()()()

As the two returned to the manor they remained silent. Hermione could finally take it no longer and looked towards Draco. He looked lost in thought. His expression was unreadable.

"A girl," she restated gently. His glazed over eyes looked into hers and a smile curled on his lips.

"A Girl!" He replied happily.

"You're happy?" She asked with a giggle.

"Bloody ecstatic!" He exclaimed as he wrapped her up in a hug. "Merlin I love you," He whispered into her ear and she shivered with happiness.

Pinky rushed down the stairs and flung herself at he couple.

"What is the news?!"

"It's a girl." Hermione told her and both Draco and Hermione laughed as Pinky spun circles in the entry room in excitement.

+)+

"Draco? Are you awake?" Hermione's soft voice called in the middle of the night as she reached over to turn a lamp on the side table on.

"I am now," He groaned.

"I think we should talk," She told him as she poked him in the ribs to get him to show some signs of life.

"Argh, about what exactly?" He asked as he sat up and looked at her through half-opened eyes.

"About baby names of course." She answered matter-of-factly as she laid herself across his lap. He smiled down at her and chuckled softly.

"You're four months pregnant and you want to decide on baby names." He asked her with an amused voice.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I was thinking…" Hermione began and Draco interrupted her before she could continue.

"That's where all the problems start." He groaned playfully and she fake glared at him.

"Hey," She exclaimed half heartedly. She knew he was just kidding.

"Tell you what, you let me sleep and I'll talk to you about baby names tomorrow. Hmm?" He suggested and she shrugged as a yawn over took her.

"I guess," She agreed as she moved off of him to lay down.

"Don't think, just sleep." Draco told her drowsily. She nodded her agreement.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy…"hissed Hermione four hours later and the early time of five in the morning. Sge scooted closer to him in bed. Draco sighed as his eyes creaked open.

"I really think we should talk about names because I can't sleep for more than a hour before waking up again." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, what did I tell you about thinking?" He asked quietly as he closed his eyes again.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to _not_ think?" She asked him and his mouth twisted into a sleepy smirk.

"How hard is it?"

"Extremely hard. I have to think about not thinking. It defeats the purpose." She told him and he shook his head in wonder.

"You're a piece of work Hermione Granger." He told her as he pulled her closer. "The baby in there," he pointed to her stomach, "Doesn't even look any different than a dog in the womb at this stage. It doesn't need a name. We can think about that later."

"I can't get to sleep." She told him with a pout. His smirk grew wider.

"Then why don't you focus your energies towards other things." He told her suggestively as he place a kiss on her lips.

"You know, I think you're right," She told him.

"Course I am," He replied and she laughed.

"I think I'll focus my energies on… sleeping." She told him and he turned serious.

"Now! Nuhuh Mrs. Granger not now. You had your chance." He told her as he claimed her mouth with his again. She only smiled. She let the kiss progress and soon their tongues were dancing in and out of each other's mouths.

Draco pulled away for a breath and whispered loving words into her ear while she nibbled her way down his neck. He groaned into her hair as she licked his pulse point. Lifting her head from his neck Draco placed a slow sensuous kiss on her lips before pulling her over to lie on him.

She took his ear lobe into her mouth and bit down softly.

"Granger your killing me here." He groaned and she laughed.

"Yeah, but you love it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah," He murmured and she snuggled into his hold.

"Will you be able to sleep now." He asked her and she smiled.

"I think I will be." She answered.

"Good, because you really don't want to see me after a night with no sleep." He told her softly before her breaths evened out and she fell deeply into dreams.

**YEAH! XD**

**I'm finished with this chapter and I'm excited to hear what you guys have to say.**


	22. The Name

**It's been awhile so I thought you guys would enjoy an update. I hope you guys like it.**

"Elizabeth?" Hermione suggested and frowned at Draco's snort of disapproval. They were in the library. Hermione was sitting at a table with a pen in hand as she listed names onto a sheet of paper. Draco was stretched out on a loveseat. Pinkie scurried in and out of the book shelves trying to dust.

"Elizabeth?! You're bloody kidding me right?" He asked her as he raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it? It's a beautiful and traditional name that…" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"Predictable and over-used is more like it. I'm not having my daughters' name be predictable." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like having people make fun of her because her name is _'original'_ is any better." She replied. Draco looked slightly deflated.

"My name is great and meaningful… and it's not over-done." He told her angrily. She softened slightly and sighed as her hand stilled on the paper that moments ago she had been attacking brutally with the pen.

"We're not talking about you name, Draco. I actually enjoy your name. It's just that I want it to be perfect. I want her to love her name so much. Maybe we're trying too hard." Hermione told him as she looked hopelessly to the paper in front of her.

Pinkie stopped dusting when she heard this and rushed towards the family name book.

"Pinkie has something that will make it better!" She squealed as she threw the book onto the table before climbing up onto it herself.

"This Mrs., is the name book. Used for generations to select a name for a Black family." Pinkie explained as Hermione opened the book. The pages were worn and torn at the corners but it felt well cared for at the same time.

Draco stood and approached the table.

"Thanks, Pinkie. I think this my help." He told the elf before taking a seat next to Hermione.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Hermione's friends were laughing and talking in the entryway as she and Draco made there way over to them.

"Hermione!" Squeaked Luna as she and Ginny gathered her up into a hug.

"Merlin Hermione, Look at you six months and barely any fatter than normal. What have you gained? Two pounds?" Ginny asked her and Hermione smiled at her friends.

"Try about thirty Gin," She laughed and Ginny cracked a smile.

"So boys…" Hermione said as she turned toward Harry and Ron,"Don't I get a hug?" Harry laughed and Ron smiled as each gave her a small hug and nodded their heads at Draco.

"You want to go outside. It's nice out." Hermione suggested as she lead the way to the garden and one of its many lounge areas.

Ginny got herself situated before asking the big question. "What's the baby going to be named?"

Harry's head snapped toward Hermione and Draco. Draco shifted slightly in his seat.

"Well… it was hard to decide on a name. I wanted a traditional name and Draco wanted an original name. Pinkie helped us out and we think we may have come up with the perfect name." Hermione told her friends.

"Come on 'Mione, we're nearly dying here." Ron told her and Draco smirked.

"Make them wait just a bit longer then." Draco told her in an arrogant tone that earned him a glare from all of the residing Gryffindors. The one and only Ravenclaw was staring off into space with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Her name will be… Stella Kathleen Malfoy." Hermione told them.

Luna beamed and Ron grinned.

"Beautifully picked you two." Harry told the couple as Ginny whispered the name with a look of… pride?

"Bet you anything that she'll be a Gryffindor." Ron said mostly to himself.

"Not Bloody Likely! She'll be a Slytherin through and through. She is after all a Malfoy." Draco told him.

"We'll see." Hermione told him with a laugh. Draco sulked silently.

"I wonder what color hair she'll have," Luna murmured and Draco gave the girl a confused stare before announcing that 'the girl needed help.' That earned him a glare from Ron.

"You know I think her favorite color might be grey. The pretty kind of grey. That was may favorite color when I was small." Luna told them and Harry just nodded.

"I don't know Luna. Maybe you'll be right." Harry told her as she snuggled into Ron's embrace.

"You're friends are so weird Granger." Draco told her and she shrugged helplessly. This was her life. She loved in with all of her heart and she couldn't wait for the baby to come.

**Stella means star **

**And Kathleen is JKR's middle name. I used it because she has said many times that the Hermione in canon is like a younger her.**

**Hope you like the name. Review…**


	23. The Birth

**Just got back from vacation. Here's my next update for you people that have been waiting so patiently. It's going to be short. The story should be finish soon. Maybe even after the next chapter.**

"Draco Malfoy! I leave for two hours!" Hermione exclaimed as she waddled into the room and set her bags down angrily.

"What? I think it's nice! Perfect actually." Draco told her defensively as he looked around at his work. A dark green and deep red striped the walls. This made Hermione want to puke.

"It looks like Christmas. Bloody Christmas. Honestly green and red? What where you thinking?" Hermione scolded him as she looked at the baby's room.

"You know green for me red for you! It's perfect."

"No Draco, It's not." She told him with a sigh. "It's not perfect. Let me fix it. I'll make it better."

"Fine, but I bet you the baby would have liked _my_ idea better." Draco said as he stomped out of the room murmuring something that sounded vaguely like 'Gryffindor twit'.

Hermione shook her head and laughed before getting to work on the room. The walls were done in a shimmering gold. The border and molding of the room were metallic silver. The sheets in the crib were a soft blue and the curtains matched the sheets.

"Much better," Hermione said to herself as she happily picked up her bags and walked out of the room.

&

"Hermione Granger! What are you saying? Of course you're in labor you absolute lunatic." Draco Malfoy exclaimed as he scurried to find their over night bag.

"I can't be in labor. She isn't due until tomorrow. Not even my child would want to be that early, especially if she's half you!"

"Shut the hell up Granger and get ready to leave." Draco called to her from up stairs.

"What! I'm not ready to leave. What about Harry and Ron. They don't know. Ginny and Luna don't know either. I can't just leave." Hermione cried. Draco raced down the stairs and took a hold of her arm.

"You can and you will. Show some bravery you bloody Gryffindor." Draco told her as he disaperated from the manor. Seconds after they left Pinky raced out of the kitchens.

"Master? Mistress Hermione?" She called into the empty house.

&

"What do you mean it's early?" Ginny asked surprised. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look Weaselette, I'm going to repeat it slowly. The baby is early. What I said is what I mean. So round up the other airheads and get your arses down to the hospital before the baby pops out." Draco told her as he left the house.

"Oh my god, Hermione must be terrified." Ginny muttered to herself. What could she do? "HAAARRY!"

&

"Oh Merlin," Ron said faintly as he looked at the baby. "It looks like a pug. Why does it look like a pug? Is that blood?"

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Luna said as she took the baby from Draco. "Hi Stella,"

"Hermione, she's so cute." Ginny told her. Hermione laughed from her hospital bed.

"She better be. Anything that takes that much work better be perfect." Hermione told her and Ginny smiled.

"Congratulations you two." Harry said to them both.

"Stella Kathleen Malfoy, isn't she cute Ron? Doesn't she make you want to have your own child to raise and nurture?" Luna asked him as she lifted the baby closer to Ron.

"Make me… NO we will not be having little monsters like that for a long while." Ron told her sternly and Luna pouted.

"Careful Weaselbee that's my little monster you're talking about." Draco told him as he took the baby in his arms again. "My little Stella. You, my friend, are going to fool millions with your innocent little face while you swindle them out of candy and goodwill like a good Slytherin."

"Draco!" Hermione laughed and Draco scowled.

"Just you see Hermione. She will be in Slytherin. Just like a good little Malfoy."

"I'll bet you anything she's a Gryffindor." Ginny said to him and Malfoy smirked.

"Hundered gallons?" Ginny nodded and they both shook hands.

"Speaking of bets. What time was she born?" Harry asked as he looked down at his watch.

"3:26 PM on August the 24." Hermione recited lazily as Ron stood from his seat and let out a screech of joy as he held his hand out toward Harry.

"Pay up! I won." Ron told him. Harry started to look around in his pocket to collect the cash.


	24. Epilogue

Stella stumbled over herself in excitement as she raced down the manor stairs. Her wavy (and thank Merlin, manageable) blonde hair bounced in her grey hair tie. Her grey eyes shone up at her father as he set one of her many bags down.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Her mother's voice floated in from the kitchen. Hermione Granger appeared with Pinky by her side. The house elf immediately went to start dragging the luggage toward the door. She made sounds and groans as the bag inched forward.

"No, Pinky I have that." Stella exclaimed as she picked up the bag the house elf had been struggling with. "It's much too heavy for you." She told her. Stella did not miss the way Hermione stuck her tongue out childishly at Draco, but decided to leave it be. "Daddy! Lets go! If we're late then I'm going to have to sit with the losers on the train." Stella scolded him as she made her way to the door.

Hermione's self assured smile faded as Draco smirked in victory. "Slytherin," he whispered and Hermione glared. The way to the Train station was filled with quiet anticipation from all three people in the car. When they pulled up Stella jumped out of the car and started running toward a VERY familiar red head.

"AUNT GINNY!" Stella shouted as she threw her arms around the woman. "You came," Stella whispered in awe. Ginny smiled.

"Of course I came!" She faked a look of scandal, "and I brought the troops." Stella's eyes widened as they focused on Harry, Luna, and Ron.

"Mom and Dad said that you wouldn't come because of the babies!" Stella told them "I didn't believe them of course…"

"Of course…" Harry agreed with a chuckle as he swept the small girl up in his arms. "We'll always make time for you Stella." The blonde beamed at him.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter. You're contaminated with Gryffindor germs." Malfoy told Harry as he took the girl from his arms and set her lightly on the ground. Stella daintily stuck up her nose.

"Daddy has been teaching me how to look at Gryffindors. With out Mommy knowing of course. She would spoil the fun. Plus she mentioned if she caught us practicing again she'd teach me how to tease Slytherin boys till they want to snog me. Daddy still won't let me hear what that word means." Stella frowned.

"Maybe the library will have books about snogging. Mommy said there's a book about everything in there." Stella brightened once more.

"If there is then someone is getting fired." Draco growled as Hermione approached. She reached down to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Stella's ear.

"Hermione!" Draco whined, "No sharing of Gryffindor germs!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"I want you to know that Daddy will be happy even if you get into Hufflepuff. Be who you are." Hermione told her daughter and Stella nodded.

"I'll go find a compartment. I want a good one!" Stella told them.

"Hug all of us good bye, sweets." Draco told her and Stella hugged him tightly. After saying her goodbyes she made her way onto the train.

"So… teasing Slytherins tell they want to snog you. I didn't know you possessed that talent Hermione." Luna laughed and Hermione giggled.

"Neither did I until about three months ago when Draco told me…"

"Something that will not be disclosed any time soon." Draco told her sternly and Hermione pouted.

"She sure did grow up fast." Ron said softly.

"Are you crying Weasel?" Draco asked and Ron wiped his face furiously.

"No, Malfoy now that you ask, I'm not!" Ron shouted as Luna pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Ron, you so adorable when you're overly emotional." Luna sighed as she patted his red head. Draco looked like he was about to comment when Ginny started a conversation that had been eleven years in the making.

"So… that fifty gallons. You want to give me the money now or later." She asked and Draco grimaced.

"She won't be a Gryffindor Ginny Weasel, mark my words."

"Right," Whispered Harry sarcastically. "We better get back home. Tell us where she was placed!" Harry told the couple before disapperating with Ginny.

"We'll see you two later!" Luna called as she too left with Ron.

Later that night much to one parent's delight a owl came in with one word scribble on a piece of parchment.

'_Slytherin'_

"See Hermione! I told you she would fool everyone with her innocent face!"

"Merlin,"


End file.
